Blu's fourth of July
by aPAULo17
Summary: Sure Brazil doesn't celebrate the 4th of July, but Blu did. He plans to show his friends and the people of Rio what it's like to be an American. By throwing the biggest firework finale, ever seen. Please leave some feedback. This is short.
1. Chapter 1

**Fourth of July is here, despite Brazil not celebrating their independence on July 4****th****, I managed to get it to turn the following events to go along those guidelines. And don't worry I got my facts straight.**

July 2======================================

Humans-

"Hey Tulio, Fernando," Linda called. "My mother called me from Minnesota, and I have to go and visit her on the fourth."

"What's happening on the fourth?" Fernando asked.

"That's the day the United States of America celebrate their independence." Linda answered.

"I thought you were a Brazilian citizen." Fernando said.

"She has dual-citizenship Fernando. She is but she is still a citizen of the US." Tulio explained.

"Yeah… so I need to visit my mother."

"Can I come?" Fernando asked. "I'd like to go see the United States."

"I suppose so. How bout you Tulio?" She asked him.

"I'd also like to, but it would be best to stay here and look after the sanctuary. If we're not here everything will get disorganized." Tulio explained.

"Yeah…" Linda said thinking to herself. "What about Blu? Should I bring him?"

"No. Remember, he and Jewel just had three eggs; he has to take care of them. He seems to have almost forgotten about Minnesota hasn't he?" Tulio asked.

"Yeah, but I never go anywhere without him and he and I are like best friends." Linda said troubled.

"Look Linda, I know, but he needs to stay here and father his future children, and he still needs to look after Jewel and adapt to his new home." Tulio explained. Linda considered this.

"Maybe your right, it probably would be best for him, besides did used to get scared of the fireworks and he seems to love it here a lot." Linda agreed and went outside to where Blu was.

Birds-

"Blu, Linda's coming." Jewel alerted him. Blu flew out to Linda and landed on her arm.

"Hey there brave boy, I have something to tell you." Linda sat down under his tree. "Grandma just called and wanted me to visit her." Blu started to look excited. "But… I have been convinced that it would be best to leave you here with Jewel." Then Blu looked sad. "Yes I know I'm sorry, but it really would be better, besides aren't you scared of the fireworks still?" Blu gave a slight nod hoping Jewel didn't see. "You have new responsibilities, and you need to take care of the business you have here, I know this will be the first time we'll be separated, on purpose of course. But it'll be good, you can become more independent." Blu looked up at Linda and she gave him a fist bump and their usual handshake they did. "I knew would understand. I'm leaving tomorrow and Fernando is coming also. Tulio will still be here to watch over you guys." Blu flew to the branch in front of Linda and continued to look at her. "I'll be inside." Linda walked into the office building and Blu flew to his nest.

"Great." Blu said to himself.

"What is it?" Jewel said sitting on the eggs.

"Linda is going to the United States and leaving me here."

"So? What's in America that's not here?"

"The fourth of July."

"What? In America they skip a day?" Jewel said.

"No no. It's a holiday celebrating the United States' independence. It was the day the founding fathers signed the Declarations of Independence, showing how the America wanted to be their own country." Blu explained.

"How do you know that?" Jewel asked.

"History books, History channel, and political catalogues based on the Bill of Rights." Blu said while Jewel still gave a confused look.

"Whatever, to bad you can't go. Besides here it is way better, there's Carnaval."

"That was months ago. The fourth of July is happening in less than three days." Blu continued to talk.

"Well come up with a plan B that's all I can say." Jewel said before going to sleep.

"Plan B? Hmm, I wonder." Blu got and idea in his head. And continued to ponder it for more hours.

July 3=================================

"Bye Blu! Bye everyone, I'll miss you." Linda called as Tulio drove her and Fernando to the airport. The other birds flew off while Blu stayed behind.

" Nico and Pedro can help me with this." Blu flew off to find Nico and Pedro to get some supplies.

Night time======================

"Blu again tell me why you need the left over fireworks from Carnaval, a clear space in the forest and a billion matches?" Pedro asked.

"I need it ready for tomorrow. Don't worry it's all worth it, it'll be like Carnaval but without floats." Blu explained.

"Heh whatever." Nico said setting down one of the many fire crackers he brought back and forward."

"Perfect no to wait till tomorrow and everyone in Rio will get some good old American entertainment. Something I learned a long time ago."

**This story is a short story. Next chapter is the last. Part of a Holiday thing. Basically Blu wants to show the American spirit he inherited to his friends and have them experience what he experienced. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I KNOW! It's not July 4****th**** but who cares this fanfics will go on till July 5****th**** in setting wise. Anyways here it is.**

July 4th morning=============

"Hey guys?" Jewel called to her friends. "Have you seen Blu?"

"Nope." Nico said.

"Nuh-uh never seen him." Pedro continued. Jewel gave them a concerned look.

"Don't worry Jewel they've been acting like this since yesterday, and I haven't seen him either." Rafael replied.

"Oh Okay then, I'll head back to my nest" Jewel said flying off. "I hope he's okay" she said to herself. "I haven't seen him sent yesterday.

With Nico and Pedro

"Guys you know something, I know you do." Rafael said.

"OKAY YES! WE KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Nico yelled out.

"Yeah c'mon we'll show ya, but ya can't tell, Blu wants it a secret." Pedro added. They flew off to the open field where the fireworks were set up.

"OH HEY GUYS! I'm almost done." Blu said.

"Uh Blu? What is this?" Rafael asked.

"These are fourth of July fireworks, used to celebrate America's independence." Blu explained.

"Yeah but, Blu you're not in America." Rafael said.

"Yes but, technically I AM American so there's my reason." Blu cleverly replied.

"Okay so what are you doing exactly?" Rafael said.

"He's setting up these fireworks to use them tonight I guess." Pedro said.

"Yeah, he said it's gonna be like Carnaval but without floats." Nico added.

"Well it's like Carnaval in July, oh wait is, or at east that's how you make it sound. All right may I help out?" Rafael asked.

"Sure." Blu replied happily. They continued to ready the fireworks for that night.

Night==============

"THAT'S IT!" Jewel said to Eva frustrated. "It's been almost a whole day! And I haven't seen Blu at all."

"Don't worry Jewel, Rafael said that it was a surprise. Jus wait a few minutes." Eva said trying to calm her down.

"(Groan) Fine….." Jewel flew to her nest and sat on her eggs. Then Blu came by.

"Hey beautiful, it's time." Blu said eventually being tackled by Jewel.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Jewel said angrily.

"I….. I….. I was doing … plan B." Blu tried to reply gasping for air.

"Oh… You mean the independence thing?" Jewel asked.

"Yes… now c'mon it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Just follow me." Blu and Jewel flew out of their nest to the top of the tree they lived in. The were later joined by Rafael, Eva, their kids, Nico and Pedro. "ALRIGHT who's ready?" Then there was a whole crowd that replied

"YES!"

"Ummm.. why is the whole forest here?" Blu asked.

" My bad." Nico replied.

"That's okay it's hard to miss anyway. here we go." Blu took a match in his talons and flew to the fire works. Lighting a single fuse which was linked to other individual fuses. After lighting them Blu flew back to where Jewel was and got ready for the booms. Then one flew off. BANG! And eventually more followed. So many colors. So much light and explosions. Blu also brought out a radio and played the National Anthem sung by Marvin Gaye.

"WOW! You did this every year in America?" Jewel asked. (BOOM bang)

"Yep…I….. uh.. did." Blu said cowering under a leaf.

"Blu what's wrong?" Jewel asked.

"It's just I'm not really fond of the loud Bangs and (bang) OWW BRIGHT LIGHTS!" Blu yelled over the bangs.

"It's alright. Look everything is beautiful!" Jewel saw Blu crawl out form the leaf. "But what will the Humans think?" (BooM)

"Don't worry, if there are any complaints, (BOOM)WHICH THERE SHOULDN"T BE!, I'm sure it won't be too much of a big thing. And there probably some American tourists here as well." Blu explained.

"Alright… tonight is (BOOM) beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it. Unfortunately we couldn't find a lot of fireworks, so it won't last long."

"It's okay. I'm enjoying it anyway." Jewel said resting her head on Blu's shoulder.

"I'm glad." Then everyone continued to watch the fire works.

July 5th

"Morning Jewel." Blu said looking at his mate on top of the eggs.

"I loved last night and not just the exchange of saliva and other fluids part of the night." Jewel said happily.

"I'm glad. Same thing next year?" Blu asked.

"YOU BET!" Jewel replied.

"I bet everyone loved it, c'mon lets see what everyone else thought." Then after breakfast they left the nest to find his friends.

**Yes it will be continued. And things are gonna heat up. (hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna finish it. Its way over do and I don't know of any good endings so I can move on. I've got other fanfics to do.**

July 5th============

Blu and Jewel first flew to their closest neighbors. The Toucans. "OLA! Amigos?" Blu called out.

"Oh Blu, sorry Eva is still sleeping from last night. WHICH WAS AMAZING!" Rafael said in excitement. "You're right it is like Carnaval. Not as good, but it was great. You used to do that?"

"Yeah every year." Blu replied. "Anyways we're gonna go see Nico and Pedro."

"Yeah don't if I know them they're still asleep." Rafael warned. "Go see how the humans reacted."

"Okay see ya." Then he and Jewel flew off to the city square.

"Well here we are, lets find a newspaper dispenser." Then Blu flew to one of the dispensers and looked at the display paper. the headline read.

**UNAUTHORIZED FIRE WORKS IN BLU BIRD SANCTUARY**

** "I don't know who used the fireworks," Said Dr. Tulio Monteiro, co-founder and manager of the Blu Bird Sanctuary. "I was not all involved. Somebody may have broken in and used the fireworks. I have no idea who may have used them." Authorities still investigating the origins of the fireworks.**

** "**WHAT! I thought everyone would like it…." Blu said in disappointment. "Now I put Tulio in danger, and also the sanctuary."

"Don't worry Blu I'm sure it won't get any worse. C'mon lets go back to the nest." Blu and Jewel flew back to their next to see Nico and Pedro waiting for them.

"Guys where have you been?" Nico asked.

"You know the fireworks yesterday? One of Rafael's kids got traumatized or something and is out of control." Pedro added. Arent they always out of control?" Blu asked.

"Yeah I guess but still, I hope nothing else bad happened. Except for the clearing where the fireworks were. Human are crawlin all over the place, cleaning up, dusting, takin samples, all that science junk." Pedro added.

"Man the police investigating, what else?" Blu asked as he saw Tulio walkout on to the deck of the office building. " I wonder if he's upset I'll go see." Blu flew in front of Tulio.

"From what I know, is that the authorities are very concerned about those fireworks, but form what I've seen in the town, everyone liked it. I guess maybe that little event yesterday wasn't so bad. But I still want to know who was responsible. What do you think Blu?" Blu didn't know how to respond. He flew back to Jewel who was waiting.

"Tulio and the civilians liked the fireworks, and the police don't really know what to think. So maybe it wasn't all bad after all."

"Good. Can't wait for next year." Jewel said.

"Me too, c'mon lets head back to the eggs." So Blu and Jewel went back to their nest and waited for the eggs to hatch.

**A BSy ending, I know how sad right, but IDC. Anyways no more 4****th**** of July, just wait till Thanksgiving.**


End file.
